a game of truth or dare
by deaththekidxme
Summary: basically, kid likes maka, maka likes kid. they both dont want to admit it but when kid askes maka to hang out and they fall asleep only to wake up in the middle of the night, a game of truth or dare has some interesting results. rated m for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- a normal day**_

**a/n- hi this is another fan fic of mine obviously, will have lemons and possibly language. If any of this sounds bad to you, turn around shut the door and don't look back ok? If this sounds ok however, follow me.**

_**Maka's POV**_

"Soul!" Maka shouted to her weapon partner, he was taking ages, if he didn't hurry up then they would be late. "yeah yeah I'm co- AHHH! BLAIR NOT NOW GET OFF ME!" soul shouted from his bedroom. When Maka got in the she saw Blair on top of soul almost naked, as usual… "Play wi—""MAKA CHOP!" screamed Maka as she hit Blair on the head with a heavy book "come on soul lets go we are going to be late" "yeah hang on let me go get some tissue…. You know…. for my nose….." "so_ not cool…._" Soul muttered.

On the way they met up with black*star and his weapon partner, also Maka's best friend, tsubaki. "MAKA! SOUL! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST SEEING BIG OLDME BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED! IT'S OK THOUGH! IT'S TO BE EXPECTED WHEN YOURE THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" black*star shouted at what wouldn't surprise anybody if it wasn't the top of his voice. "Geez black*star, being so loud like that isn't cool at this time in the morning, could you tone it down a little?" said soul, rubbing his ears. Tsubaki laughed and whispered to soul "_unfortunately I've tried and failed a million times to find the 'volume control' I just don't think it exists" _

_Later at school…._

Maka sat down in her usual spot next to soul and then with a few seats between them, kid. Maka looked around to find that professor stein wasn't there yet, neither was black star, so she got out the book she was reading at the moment, Artemis fowl and the lost colony (A/N: sorry but it's the book I'm reading at the moment and I'm really into it so it just had to be mentioned) it was a good book and she was really enjoying it. It was about this criminal mastermind of a boy, he was only fourteen in this book but in the first one he had been twelve yet he is a bit of a prodigy and had accomplished feats that no human alive had before. She thought that the boy in the story reminded her a bit of kid, _not the criminal part_ she thought _just the prodigy part, and I mean kid is better than every other meister here in both the EAT class and the NOT class…. I suppose that's because he's a shinigami so doesn't really have to be here at all….. _ Her thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of some wheels followed swiftly by a crash and an "ow not again!" The voice belonged to a man wearing a white trench coat with stitches all over it. The man himself had grey hair and had stitches all over his skin, as though he had dissected himself multiple times, also, he had a giant screw through his head that he kept repeatedly tightening. He also had a cigarette in his mouth._ Hah typical professor stein_ thought Maka "today class we will be dissecting this…" he pointed to a cage "….rare bird!" everyone in the room sighed and rolled their eyes, dissection was ALL they did. EVER. "Umm sir?" Maka said, raising her hand "yes Maka?"

"Isn't it bad to dissect something if it's endangered and nearly extinct?" stein simply replied "best get them quickly before they run out then…." And he gave the bird an evil grin that he always wore when about to dissect something. Suddenly Jaqueline o'lantern duprè ran into the class room shouting "professor quick I need to get back quickly, black*star has got into a fight with Kim!"

"awwww I was just about to start the dissection, guess it'll have to wait….. Maka, soul can you please come too, I want you to see this as it is your friend black*star. kid? You'd better come too." Maka grabbed her stuff but just before she left she caught kid looking at her with a strange expression on his face _what was that all about? Was he looking at me? And whats with the so un-kid-like expression…?_

**a/n- what do you think? Is it good? I am planning on about three chapters but if you want more I will provide **

**-deaththekidxme**


	2. chapter two

_**Chapter two- black*star vs. kim, witch vs. 'god'?**_

_**Kid's POV**_

_Dammit! I think she saw me! Oh no what's she going to say? No time to worry about this now I've got to go to the fight with black*star. I don't think he realizes that that even though Kim is a witch she is still good….. _It was with this thought that kid stood up and left to witness the battle between black*star and kim.

_At the front of the DWMA_

Kid was walking through the corridor at a fast-ish pace but not too fast thinking about a few things, or more namely, a certain symmetrical girl in his classes _her clothes, cute, not revealing like most girls these days._ _And her hair…. ALWAYS perfectly symmetrical, never a hair out of place…._

Then his mind decided it was going to take a different direction with these thoughts. As kid continued walking in his head he was imagining maka walking towards him, she stopped just in front of him and removed her long coat and discarded it on the floor. Then she bent down to take off her shoes. If the kid in his mind lent just slightly further down then he could see the pants she was wearing.

Kid shook himself from these thoughts when the girl he had been undressing in his mind came up to him and said in a worried voice "kid look! Can you hear what black*star is shouting? I don't think he realizes that Kim is a good witch!" it was true he was shouting stuff like "die witch!" and "how does it feel for dirty scum such as a witch to be killed by the man who is going to surpass god!" kid didn't know why black*star didn't know but he knew they would have to stop this soon or one was going to end up killing the other.

"wait! I made an agreement with lord death! I'm not here to hurt the school!" Kim was shouting but black*star wouldn't listen, simply throwing another smoke bomb and attacking her with tsubaki's kusarigama form. It got to a point where Kim could no longer stand let alone fire Jaquelin at him. As black*star moved in for the finishing blow. The others decided it was time to step in. they couldn't let black*star become a murderer. They just couldn't.

"soul!"

"right!"

"liz, patti, weapon forms!"

"yes kid!"

"spirit! Weapon form! Now!"

"why do I gotta get involved?"

"because you're a death scythe so you need to set an example! So transform! Now!"

"fine…"

And within a matter of seconds, black*star was surrounded by kid, maka and stein holding each of their weapons in a offensive stance.

"black*star! Back down now!" said stein sternly.

"me? Back down? Never! The great black*star never backs down from a battle!"

"I said now!" stein continued and swiftly hit black*star with his soul wavelength. Black*star was unconscious before he hit the ground and when he did, blood came spurting out of his eyes and mouth.

"oops… I may have hit him a _little _too hard….." staein said. At which tsubaki had a rare moment of anger and exploded.

"a little! _ A little too hard!_ What the hell stein! Im going to take him to the infirmary….. I hope he is ok…. Stein if he is not ok then you _**will**_ pay you hear me!" and with that she was off carrying a bloodied up black*star.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- watch out stein!, wait…. Kid likes maka?

**A/n- hi its deaththekidxme! I'm feeling nice thanks to those readers who reviewed my previous chapters. Thank you Xenohawk and QuantumTheory!**** As I said I'm feeling nice because of those reviews and decided to update earlier than I was gonna *fanfare that means something awesome just happened plays in my mind* while I'm at it, here are my responses to the reviews:**

**Xenohawk- I know it was a quick fight but I couldn't really think of much in the way of a fight scene to write, sorry. And I know black*star can be a bit arrogant and not listen to people which is why I thought that I could make it so he didn't listen when lord death explained that Kim was a good witch and just went off on one instead.**

**QuantumTheory- yeah tsubaki rarely ever gets angry and is generally a calm person so I would imagine that when she does get angry it's pretty bad so put it this way….. For once stein is **_**not **_**going to be doing the dissecting….**

**Now I won't delay you anymore with your reading so enjoy! ^_^**

"Aahh…." Stein said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"What do you mean 'aahh'? Stein if you've got tsubaki mad then that means you've done something pretty bad…. You'd better watch out next lesson" maka said crossly, she knew tsubaki best out of all of them, excluding black*star of course…

"Hey maka, I'm gonna go see black*star. You coming?"

"Yeah ok I'm on my way" then she looked back at stein and said in a voice that honestly, if voices were venom, stein would be long dead "I mean it stein, you'd better watch out"

Maka stormed off with kid following her closely behind, he had deliberately asked her to come so that he could talk to her. "Hey maka?..." kid started "just how bad is pretty bad?"

"Oh its bad… from the last time I remember of tsubaki getting angry….. Let's put it this way….. Stein will _not _be the one dissecting next lesson….." Kid decided that it was time to change the subject.

"Hey maka? Have you ever been to my house?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Well I was wondering… would you like to?"

"Ummmm yeah sure? Are you asking me to hang out at yours?"

"Maybe….. only if you want to though, It's just I heard that soul was sleeping round black*star's-"maka laughed at this "who didn't, they were shouting about it all morning" it was true that the first thing they had done when they walked in was high five and started going on about soul sleeping round. Kid laughed a little too "well yeah, I guess you're right, I think everyone heard…. So any way, that means that you will be alone today so I thought maybe you'd like someone to hang out with."

"Ok then sure! That sounds great!" kid smiled at this a little but inside he was absolutely beaming.

"So then, how does today after school sound?"

"Sounds great, I'll meet you at the front of the school!" and with that they were outside the infirmary where black*star was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- hey guys I'm back! Didja miss me? I'm sorry I haven't been updating this much but I recently got a geography project that unfortunately took up all of my time….. Good news though is I'm done so can now devote my time back to writing my fan fictions. Not so good news for some is that thanks to a threat to be reported by somebody, I'm gonna have to say good bye to the lemons in this fic….. :'-( Oh well it'll still be awesome (I hope) also for those of you who do like lemons and have watched/read kuroshitsuji/ black butler, I have two fanfics I will recommend to you; **

**Stalking my master by aliac- it is really funny in my opinion but is rated M because of some of the things said, if you don't mind that then I would really recommend this to you it is awesome**

**Revelations by AnimeCujo- it has a really good plot but if you don't like yaoi (boyxboy for those who don't know) don't read. is rated M because of multiple lemons **

Chapter 4- gallows mansion, big enough?

"Oh my god black*star! Are you ok?" said maka rushing up to him and hugging him. "Of course, what did you expect? That I'd be out cold or something? Ha! Not from the one who is going to surpass god!" he replied with his trademark loud laugh. "Though I would be a lot better if you weren't depriving me of oxygen…." He mumbled. Maka jumped off him in an embarrassed sort of way with a light pink blush creeping up on her face which kid chuckled at, realizing a moment too late that that was not a good idea "what's so funny! MAKAAAAA CHOP!" she shouted as she slammed the dictionary down on his head, earning a fountain of blood from his head. "Oops… sorry…" she said and then noticed how he had fainted "wow….." she said more to herself than anybody else "he even faints symmetrically….." a moment later kid got up and, earning a laugh from Maka, he started complaining about the wound "arrgh! maka! its too far on the left! IM ASSYMERTICAL GARBAGE! PLEASE MAKA! HIT ME AGAIN ON THE OTHER SIDE! PLEEEEEASE!" he cried, down on his knees begging her. Maka couldn't refuse a request from kid, even if it was stupid. "umm, alright I guess….." she mumbled before hitting him on the head again, after a few more minutes of mumbled 'I hope you are okay's and 'get better soon black*star's they both left, leaving the puddle of blood without cleaning it up. "so uuh, kid? Shall we go to yours now then? Maka said rubbing the back of her head. "yeah sure lets go" said kid smiling, he held out his hand to her and she took it thinking, _oh my goodness, am I actually holding kids hand? Is this some kind of awesome dream? _She was half tempted to pinch her arm just to check whether she was awake or not as they left the DWMA for an evening of hanging out.

As they were walking to kids mansion they started chatting casually, then maka came up with an idea, "hey kid, how about we play snog marry avoid with anime characters?" (a/n: I have done this before it is quite fun finding out another persons anime character tastes ) "ummm, ok" kid agreed "you go first then" maka thought hard for a few seconds then came up with a three characters "how about… yuno gasai from mirrai nikki, (the future diary) rei yammamoto from Gakuen Mokushiroku Haisukūru obu za Deddo (high school of the dead) aaaaaaand orihime inoue from burichi (bleach)" she said, grinning at kid. "hmmmm, I will avoid yuno because you know….. she is a bit on the obsessive psycho side of things….. I'll snog orihime and marry rei for the simple reason is I would NEVER want to live with orihime cooking for me for the rest of my life…" he said, laughing slightly then smiled at maka as he came up with three for her "what about… Ronald knox from kuroshitsuji (black butler), Edward elric from Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (fullmetal alchemist) and rin okumera from ao no exorcist (blue exorcist)" maka thought long and hard about this it _was _a very difficult choice to make. Finaly after a lot of thinking she replied "avoid Edward, as much as I may like him, He is far more childish than the others….. I'll snog rin and ill marry Ronald" she said, kid laughed a little and she went very red "what? Whats so funny? Im allowed to fangirl aren't i?" she said, becoming slightly embarrassed "blame yana toboso for making him so damn hot….." she muttered under her breath. "whats that? He is hot is he?" kid said smirking "oh shut up!" she shouted in reply going even more red. "what about…. Koko hekmatyar from Yorumungando (jormungand), yuki cross from Vanpaia Naito (vampire knight) and aria from hidan no aria (aria the scarlet ammo)?" she asked him, smiling again despite still being a little red. "I'll avoid aria because she would be mega annoying even if she is kawaii, ill snog yuki and marry koko because it just seens like it would be so awesome to be married to an illegal arms dealer…. Is it wrong that that sounds cool to me?" he asked laughing but she didn't answer as by then they had reached gallows mansion. "woah…. Kid! Are you telling me that you liz and patty live here In this huge mansion all by your selves?" she said, looking up with a face of awe. He merely chuckled and replied "yes, we do but its not really that big when you get used to it, but I must say I some times even amaze my self that I am able to keep the whole place perfectly symmetrical at all times" he opened the door and stepped aside to let maka walk in "ladies first" he said, bowing to her whilst grinning.

**a/n;: I have decided that my chapters are too short and that I am going to aim for around 1000 words including the authors not. So what did you think of the idea of adding the game of snog marry avoid in? I based maka's preferences off my own of course…. / yes I do completely think that Ronald knox is amazing, awesome, hot etc. anyways…. What did you think? If you like my fanfictions and would like to talk to me, add me on my anime facebook account as aloisisboodlyhot trancy (I made a typo when writing it and cause of the 60 day name thing I cant change it…..) this fanfic was origionally only going to be about three chapters but I decided that I want to do one with at least some plot so I added in the fight and the snog marry avoid to expand thing sso let me know what you think! Don't just read and then go away! I want to hear what you think as I have a couple of fanfictions on here and no one is reviewing them so im not sure whether to continue them or not so please please let me hear what you think! XD **

"**review it or ill take your soul!" -deaththekidxme**


End file.
